Timey Wimey Stuff: Eleventh Doctor
by NevilleGonnaGiveYouUp
Summary: What if in the Parallel world, Rose and The Doctor (Tenth) had a child? What if their son, along with science and the future, managed to bring The Doctor home? More info inside. Matt Smith, David Tennant, Rose Tyler. Contains sadness, adventure and love. One Shot.


_Info: Set the second time the Doctor left Amy in the Elevnth Hour, two years after the crack in the wall and he wanted to take the newTardis for a spin. A few days before Amy and Rorys wedding, just before The Beast Below._

Analysis_: What if Rose Tyler and The Doctor (tenth) had a child in the parallel world? What if that child had found a way to bring the Doctor back?_ _Warning: M rated, mention of cancer. _

The Doctor was flying in his brand new Tardis, anywhere he wanted to go. She felt happier, the Tardis had felt more alive than ever before and The Doctor thought it was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. It had been a long time since he had just flown, with the whoosh sound the Tardis made keeping him company. It seemed perfect. This was why he had ran from Galifrey, his home. To travel, to experience this feeling. To -

The Tardis made a sort of aching sound, she sounding to be in pain, or... The Doctor couldn't quite place it. The engine seemed to be fading, dying. No, not dying. "What is it dear? What's wrong?" He asked soothingly, stroking the console. He held on, as though someone else was flying the Tardis. He really needed to look into that, he should have complete control. She suddenly landed and the Doctor froze for a second. Where could they possibly be? He ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to getting the scanner to work. He had a nagging feeling this had happened before.

"Only one way to find out," The Doctor muttered, straightening his bow tie, not waiting a second longer as he walked briskly to the doors. If he had waited a second later he would have seen that he was in the place he couldn't possibly be, ever. But the world was funny like that, just sometimes... fate wanted a good day.

The Doctor stepped outside to see London, he was smack bang in the middle of London. He closed the door and locked it before putting the key in his pocket. The River Thames was beautiful on a sunny day. For once, nothing seemed too unusual. Someone walked past him with a newspaper in their hand, he grabbed it from them with a not very sincere apology. The other person shrugged and carried on with their day. The Doctor stared at the date in shock. _5th of June 2025. _

"The future? But... No, no. This can't be right." the Doctor muttered to himself, pacing back and forth. What he hadn't noticed were a group of armed forces, about a handful, were circling him. He was too deep in thought, until he heard a cough for attention. He looked up and blinked a few times. A teenager, looking around eighteen, stood before him with blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing ripped jeans, a camouflaged hoodie and a leather jacket. The boy grinned.

"It worked then?" The Doctor had no words. He heard footsteps and the Doctor let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart," He said in an almost whisper but everyone heard. His old friend smiled at him. _I'm in the parallel world. I can't be here. How long till I have to go? An hour? Two tops?_

"I thought we'd never have the pleasure of meeting again," Brig said and the Doctor grinned brightly, stepping forward to hug the man. "Neither did I. You didn't stay dead then?" He joked and Brig laughed lightly.

"Got boring. Travelling alone?" The Doctor nodded, as if having a sudden realisation. _Amy. He had left her again. He hoped it hadn't been too long now. After this he needed to go back. Just to see her. _Brig saw the look on his face and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, well. We shan't keep you long. We just need a quick word. Mister Tyler, you may stand your men down. That was a very good trial run," Brig added. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, as Brig explained. "Mister Tyler has shown exemplary work within the company. He is too young to take any major rolls at this time, but I believe when he is ready, he will do a fine job." Doctor nodded, satisfied. He glanced at the boy again, who was trailing not too far behind, looking at his telephone. Why did the boy look so familiar?

"So it was you who took control of the Tardis? May I ask how?" He questioned and Brig gave him a proud smirk. "With the help of a few people, we deviced a way. That's what we want to show you," The Doctor had stopped listening when he heard another conversation.

"Dad, I know. But she would want to know he is here... Yes, all that timey wimey shit! Screw the paradox, we're in a parallel world! Dad! Please! Fine. You can't ground me I'm nearly eighteen! Love you too..." The Doctor turned around and stopped walking, waiting for the invertible bump from Mister Tyler. He frowned when the boy seemed prepared. The face on the teenager showed that of 'I'm fucked' look. Brig stopped when they had stopped, wanting to say something but couldn't quite manage it.

"Who exactly are you?" The Doctor asked. The teenager bit his lip, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Jacob John Tyler." The Doctor waited for a more in depth answer and Jacob pulled a face and gave in. "I'm the child of Rose Tyler and The Doctor." He didn't know what to think. How old would Rose be now? Not old old at all, but... _I don't like endings. _He thought miserably as he looked at Jacob.

"Is she..." Jacob shook his head. "Alive. But only just. Dad and I expect her to... well." Jacob trailed off and The doctor nodded. He turned to Brig.

"Now see why I shouldn't be here?" Brig nodded grimly. "Yes, which is why we only set it for an hour. Tops. This way," He said and the walked with pace. They seemed to be nearing the Tower of London within no time at all and The Doctor sighed with relief.

"Jj, would you like to inform the others of the Doctor's arrival?" Jacob nodded once, hesitating towards the Doctor, who was frowning at the nickname. "For what it's worth, Sir. She'd want to see you again," He said before leaving them. The Doctor shook his head. He couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to. He turned to Brig. "Jj? Really? Why didn't he choose Jack?" Brig laughed lightly as they made it into the lab.

"He didn't want to live up to Captain Jack's standard, apparently," The Doctors eyes softened. That was a fair point. "Why am I really here? This can't just be a social call,"

"And why not? You left it at least twenty years back on your world and by that point it was too late. Thanks to Rose, and now Jj. We have a way of summoning the Tardis. But it can't happen again, by the looks of things," Brig explained and The Doctor frowned slightly. "Why is that?"

"The whole thing exploded when you landed. The parts are gone and it will take years to mend. We can't waste resources like that, no offence." Brig said with a cheeky gin but The Doctor understood. _If this was my last time here... Maybe he could see her... _

"I know that look. But it's like Jj's Dad said - I mean, you... This is confusing, paradox, timey wimey stuff?" Brig told him in a questionable way and The Doctor smiled. "This might be my only chance, Brig. Thanks to you... I just, I need to see her. Where is Jj?"

Brig sighed and nodded, he pressed the button for the speaker. "Could Mister Jacob Tyler please come to the lab immediately? And bring your car keys,"

0~o~0

"She's here?" The Doctor asked, not wanting to go inside the hospital. Jj nodded, depressed look in his eyes. "She fell ill, Doctor. Cancer." The Doctor looked at Jj with sympathy.

"I don't like endings," Was all he said as he bravely opened the hospital doors. He smiled slightly at the sight of the shop. He loved a good shop. He followed Jj to where Rose would be in silence, not awkward silence, just... silence. He never expected to see her again. Ever. _But it seemed fate had other ideas. _The Doctor mused.

"She told me stories of you," Jj broke the silence and The Doctor fought a light blush that wanted to appear on his cheeks. He glanced at Jj and raised an eyebrow. "She did?" Jj nodded once.

"Is it true the first trip you took her to was the end of the world?" The Doctor winced, nodding. _Ah, yes. I was young back then. Of course I would take her to the end of the world. _"Didn't your Dad confirm that?" The Doctor asked, genuinely curious. It was weird... calling himself Dad. Well, not him. But... God this was complicated. The Doctor rubbed his head as Jj spoke.

"Yes, but I wanted to know if you would remember. The time was two faces ago for you," the teenager explained and The Doctor chuckled lightly, turning to face the boy properly. "Are you smart, Jj? I suppose you would be, with your Dad and Rose bringing you up,"

Jj smirked. "A*'s in every subject, an double A* in Physics," The Doctor blinked. "Can you get a double A*?" He blurted out as a question and Jj grinned. "You can now," Jj's expression changed, as they neared Rose's bed. But he froze, as if remembering something.

"Dad said he was going to be at the hospital. He said her time was coming and he wanted to be with her. Can the two of you be in the same room without causing the planet to explode or the sun to die?" Jj spoke in one breath with panick in his eyes. The Doctor took one look at the poor boys face and burst into laughter.

It took the Doctor a minute or two before he stopped laughing, mainly at the pout Jj wore on his face and at the call from the bed nearest them. "Jacob John Tyler! You knew the risk in brining him here yet you did it anyway! I don't care how old you are, you're grounded and you can't see your boyfriend for two weeks!" The Doctor frowned slightly at Jj and mouthed 'Boyfriend?' Jj just smirked, blushing ever so slightly.

As the Doctor moved the curtain, his eyes were watering. There Rose was, her beautiful blonde hair gone. She was propped up in the bed but there were dark circles under her eyes, smile wrinkles with them. He saw her hand clasped in his younger self hands. The Doctor didn't realise he was crying until he felt a salted drop on his upper lip. He straightened his bow tie and stepped closer in. Not entirely sure on what to say to the pair.

"The Doctor from the future... Here to see me die," Rose croaked out. The Doctor bit his lip. "That wasn't... I'm not meant to be here, Rose." He spoke softly and Jj's Dad then spoke, clearly feeling protective.

"Then leave!" _Very protective. _The Doctor sighed and sat on the chair. "Dad!" Jj scolded and The Doctor smiled and put his hand up before they could argue any more. "He has a point, Jj. Rose, I couldn't leave this world for a final time without saying goodbye,"

He heard Rose sigh deeply, as if debating with herself about something. It felt like an eternity had gone by before she finally spoke once more. "Jj, take your Dad to the shop. He loves a good shop." The Doctor released a shaky breath he didn't even realise he had been holding. Reluctantly, he watched the two go.

"Come here, Doctor," She said and he immediately stood up, taking two long strides, he was beside her. She took his hand in hers and spoke.

"Did you find someone? You aren't traveling alone?" She questioned. "Donna?" The Doctor smiled sadly.

"She found a man and settled down. She's happy. I... Amy Pond is my companion now, I think. Or she's going to be." He explained and Rose nodded in understanding. The Doctor saw a look in her eyes and he was about to speak when she put her hand on his lips to shh him.

"We haven't got long, Doctor. Don't blame yourself, my friend. Never, ever blame yourself. You gave me everything. I gave you nothing..." She trailed off, eyes watering. The Doctor frowned, how could she say that? After everything.

"You gave me love, Rose. That's all I could want. What anyone could want. You gave me a family, a son. Yes, I may not be my past self but..." He trailed off, trying to get his thoughts together before smiling. "It counts all the same. You should be very proud of yourself." He finished, he noticed Rose was crying herself.

"Promise me one thing, Doctor. In your time... find someone. Not just a companion but find someone to love." She spoke just as Jj and his Dad came back. The Doctor nodded before stepping away.

"I will leave you space. Goodbye, Rose Tyler. Sleep well," He said and didn't wait for a reply, walking out of the hospital and down the street. He didn't know where he was going, just that he needed to get back to the Tardis. He was sure it had been an hour. He froze when he heard a shout and be turned to see Jj running to catch up with him.

"You should be with your Mother," He said sternly and Jj smiled sadly. "Her and Dad need space. I've said my goodbye already, Doctor."

"Boyfriend?" He questioned, wanting to change the subject, and a little curious too. The Doctor smiled when the boy blushed. "Grayson. He is on the way to meet me," The Doctor smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your Dad said you weren't to see him for two weeks," He pointed out and Jj smirked back. "Ah, but he didn't say that started today," The Doctor laughed at the reply, something he didn't realise be needed to do. They walked in comfortable silence, the Doctor in deep thought. He wanted to see Brig before he left this world. They didn't get a chance to say goodbye either. _I really dislike endings. _

As he was in deep thought, he didn't notice a teenager of Jj's height jogging towards them until the boy got closer. Grayson was in joggers and a hoodie with a leather jacket similar to Jj's - who grinned brightly at the sight of his boyfriend. "Gray!" He spoke as they hugged and The Doctor stood around awkwardly. _Maybe I do need to listen to Rose. _

"Who's this?" Grayson spoke and Jj grinned.."The Doctor," He said casually and Grayson looked shocked. "But... That means it worked? You did it!"

The Doctor scoffed. "I need to get back to the Tardis, before the sun really does explode," He said with a straight face which made Jj's eyes widen in panic. "The car is..." Jj trailed off, his eyes narrowing. "I don't like you," He declared and it was only then did The Doctor burst out laughing. Even Grayson joined in, ignoring the look from Jj.

O~o~O

"You're leaving already, aren't you?" Brig spoke, seeing the look on the Doctor's face with Grayson and Jj to the side of him. The Doctor nodded, sighing deeply. The Tardis was there, they were outside the Tower of London. This wasn't the place for him. Not now, not ever.

_Rose. __She's..._

"Brig, you know I wasn't meant to be here. Not really," Brig nodded reluctantly. He knew. Of course he did... But, The Doctor was really his true friend.

"I understand. Well, this is goodbye." He spoke and The Doctor nodded sincerely. He hated endings. As well as goodbyes. The Doctor didn't need to speak, he hugged his friend tightly.

_It was time. _The Doctor had a feeling it was time to go. He let go of the hug and bit his lips.

"Thank you, Brig. I will miss you, but I have to go. I have things to do... people to see... places to go... Sorry. Wait, that's a quote from something... but it fits all the same," He ended with a shaky chuckle and Brig laughed, shaking his head at his old friend.

"Well, keep being you, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded once, saluting as a final goodbye before stepping into the Tardis. "Wait!" Jj raised his voice slightly and The Doctor peeked his head around the door with raised eyebrows. He wished every luck to Jj and Gray. He hoped they would be happy.

"Doctor Who?" Jj winked, as did the Doctor. _Doctor who, indeed. _

_The End. _


End file.
